Meville Balor
Meville Balor is a highly skilled mage, and former dark mage currently residing at the Sanctum Tree Guild. Appearance Meville is an odd looking man, relatively short for his age and averagely built. He has straight auburn hair and grey eyes under his mask. His original mouth was stitched close with dark green thread. His most distinguished exterior feature is his mask which harnesses his magic; the mask shifts from one blotched black image to another. Underneath, he has a large, monstrous set of teeth with a tongue where his neck should be. It eat all his meals, and can even speak clearly; the mouth's name is "Finn". Meville wears a black undershirt and long brown trench coat to hide him. He also wears a brown fedora with burgundy trim, purple gloves, black pants, and grey shoes. His guild mark is purple and located in the center of his chest. Personality Meville is a dark and mysterious man; he usually keeps important business to himself and rarely let's people in on situations he is in. Most of the time he's trying to keep Finn hidden, whether it's to shut him up or to keep his tongue in. He rarely reveals Finn to anyone, having a fear that people will call him a monster. He is a very anti-social and independent person, and likes to keep things simple. He speaks in his own voice through telepathy; he has a deep, gravelly voice completely different from Finn's voice. Finn's voice is very loud and very obnoxious; he spends most of his time criticizing Meville or spurting our his inner thoughts as they share the same mind. The two of them usually get into intangible arguments. They can agree on certain details of their lifestyle; Finn hates eating red meat, and Meville agreed a long time ago he'll never feed him red meat, if Finn promised never to eat another human being. History Meville Balor was born under the name Zayn Adrianis in the town of Balor. He lived with his mother who lived a very indecent lifestyle, selling her body to people on the streets to earn money to feed her son. She was extremely abusive to Zayn, and she would usually claim "I should have had an abortion." At school, Zayn was teased for his mother's behaviour and everyone claimed he would end up the same way. As he grew older, he became more violent and retaliated at everyone's insults which made his mother even more contempt for her son. At 13, Zayn killed his mother and ran away from home. He traveled from orphanage to orphanage seeing if he could find a home. For his destructive behaviour, he was sent to therapy, where Zayn decided he wanted to help those in need to prevent anyone else from entering into his situation. One day, he picked a fight at an orphanage who's owner was an extremely powerful mage. The mage cursed Zayn by sewing his mouth closed and giving him the mouth of a "demon" which he would have to live with for the rest of his life. At the fear of no one ever adopting him, he ran away from the orphanage and turned to a life of crime. His childhood dream slowly slipped away as his only goal now was to stay alive in a large and cruel world. He became rather infamous around the mid-western region of Fiore, even before the Plagues of Fiore were established; in order to stay safe from the law, he began dawning a white mask with special markings. He created his own style of magic and learned telepathy so he could talk with his own voice. He also changed his name from Zayn Adrianis to Meville Balor after his favorite childhood author and the name of his hometown. He named his demon mouth after his therapist. He was eventually caught after trying to rob a wealthy family in Mt. Gath; unbeknownst to him, the Kane Family's residence in that town was the most secure mansion in the midwest. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison. Afterwards, he was out on the street again. He eventually encountered Master Shrewder of the Sanctum Tree Guild, where he offered to let him in with open arms. Meville at first refused, until he thought back to his childhood dream of helping the abused. He later accepted, and he's been a member of that guild ever since. Magic and Abilities Relationships Trivia * Meville's appearance is inspired by that of Rorschach from the DC Comic series Watchmen. ** His signature Rorschach Magic comes from the Rorschach Test. * Meville's name is a combination of a modified last name of NXT Superstar Adrian Neville and the last name of NXT Superstar Finn Balor. His real name is a combination of the last name of NXT Superstar Sami Zayn '''and a modified variation of the first name of Neville as well.''' ** '''Finn Balor '''was also the inspiration for "Finn", when he dawns his demon-like face paint. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Sanctum Tree